


Traveling Royalty in Disneyland

by Akinasky



Series: Forever as Alpha and Emissary [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Children of Characters, Disney World & Disneyland, Domestic Fluff, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, National Tiara Day, sbamusement, sbdads, sbflowercrown, sbroadtrip, sbvacation, sterekbingo2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles and Derek are taking their children to Disneyland for the first big family vacation and Stiles is determined to play the part of Prince and Princesses in the doors of the park.





	Traveling Royalty in Disneyland

**Author's Note:**

> This story was not planned at all, special little gift for the sake of National Tiara Day on March 24th (Which I missed but here it is anyway)

 

Stiles always had a tendency to order weird things for the family and the Pack, something that Derek didn’t really mind because Stiles having fun with him and their family was one of Derek’s favorite things but Stiles usually showed him what came in the boxes. This time though his husband was being really evasive.

The box did go into their luggage when they were preparing to climb into the minivan and start the six-hour drive to Anaheim for their vacation to Disneyland. It was the first time for their kids, going to the park and fourteen-year-old Denali was in her room digging through all of her old princess costumes to take one last thing in her princess backpack. Charlie couldn’t wait for the Cars ride and the Monsters Inc ride, there were a few others that were recently finished and Eden and Rafferty were just barely old enough to care. They were mostly excited for the being with Tata and Daddy for the next seven days without pack members and customers getting in the way. Kira and Isaac were going to take some time and meet up with them while they were road tripping to help them corral the kids. The rest of the pack was going to stay in contact by phone and email, plus Jackson and Ethan have been living without a full time alpha for years, and they were going to help Cora with the other betas who were a little flightier about being left alone without their alpha.

“So, you going to tell me what’s in the box?” Derek asked as he shifted things a bit in his duffel and watched Stiles wrestle with his poorly packed clothes, the box and random electronics he couldn’t seem to live without.

“It’s a surprise,” Stiles winked.

Derek rolled his eyes, “You do know that your surprises sometimes leave something to be desired right?”

“Nah, you love it.”

“No, I love you, sometimes the things you do are ridiculous and annoying.”

Stiles just winked again and they went over their driving checklist one last time. Derek headed out to the back of the vehicle and stowed everything, including the kids’ bags, there was another cooler for food and a bag that was packed with their travel devices for movies and games.

Eden and Rafferty went into their car seats in the first row, then Charlie and Denali in the second row. Stiles and Derek were planning to each drive half of the journey, Derek made sure everyone was buckled in to the twin rolling eyes of his elder children before he climbed into the driver seat. Stiles was busy digging through one of the bags while he talked nonsense to the twins.

“Tata, can I watch Cars?” Charlie asked, using that unique whine that was all Stiles.

“I’m getting it queued right now bud, Denny are you going to watch a princess movie?”

Denali hummed in affirmative so Stiles passed back one and then the other, along with big ‘Princess Leia’ headphones as Stiles liked to call them. Derek turned the ignition and the car purred to life, so different from the loud roar of the Camaro but this was so much better. Maybe the minivan didn’t make him the cool dad or even the cool alpha but he didn’t really care anymore.

“Ready to go Daddy!” Denali shouted from the back before she started singing along to Moana on her headphones. Eden and Rafferty just giggled at their sister and clapped.

“Dada, can we watch _The Fox and the Hound_?” Rafferty asked.

Derek rolled his eyes towards Stiles who grinned widely as he started searching for the movie on the third device then slipped it into the holding place as the theme for the movie started.

“Seriously, that’s not the best movie to say that foxes and other creatures can get along you know,” Derek reiterated for the fifteenth time. “It’s a hound not even a wolf. It’s silly.”

“Derek, Spark and Fox know what it’s like to be in a family with three werewolves and a human, this is a kid’s movie and they love it.”

“They love it because you said it was about foxes,” Derek said and smiled as he glanced at Stiles.

Stiles grinned, “You find some kitsune cartoons that isn’t from the wonderful world of Anime and we’ll watch that instead.”

“Okay then Love. Isn’t Robin Hood and Maid Marian both foxes in the animated movie.”

Stiles threw his head back and laughed, “That’s even older and even less about what they are.”

Derek shrugged and they continued the journey to the calming murmur of the movie and the children singing along or repeating the dialogue a little off kilter. Derek smiled and looked over at Stiles who was turned halfway around so he could stare all sappy like into the backseat. Derek reached out and pressed his palm on Stiles’s upraised knee and squeezed. Stiles turned and smiled at him, all teeth and happiness.

“You ready for this?” he asked.

Derek nodded, “I’ve been to Disneyland three times, I learned a long time ago how to deal with crowds. Honestly having the kids there is going to make everything easy for me.” He sent Stiles another small smile and realized that he was quiet and this time it was tinged with a little sadness. “Stiles?” he asked gently.

“It’s my first time, you know.”

“First time going to Disney?”

Stiles nodded, “I thought I told you but maybe that was one of those conversations I had in my head.”

Derek rolled his eyes fondly, Stiles would frequently have conversations out loud that he thought he was having silently and vice versa so this wasn’t a surprise after so long of being together. “You’ve never been but we’re all going now. This is a good thing.”

“I just think that I missed out on a lot because of Mom’s death and Dad being alone for so long. Maybe we would have gone to amusement parks or done more as a family if she didn’t die. I just—sometimes I’m angry because the magic of Disney is that its for the kids and I’m not a kid. I wish I could be going as a kid.”

Derek reached over and squeezed Stiles’s arm again before returning his hand to the wheel, “You know how much I understand normal life being derailed and missing out on things. I didn’t mean to be so cavalier about it.”

Stiles waved that off, “Oh god Derek, don’t even think about being all guilty about this.”

Derek held his hand up in surrender and Stiles reached over and rubbed his shoulder gently, “We’re going to have a great time together Stiles. Our first Halinski vacation.”

Stiles gaze snapped to his with an opened mouthed stare, “You said it! You said it! I knew it!”

Derek grinned, happy to scent the joy on the contained air in the van. Halinski was one of the many ludicrous examples that Stiles had tossed out when they’d been talking about their last names, whether to hyphenate and what name was going to come first. Halinski had just become something that Stiles called them when he was trying to joke with Derek or annoy him. Derek had never said it until now.

_Worth it._

The children worked their way through two movies, several small snacks and a sandwich when they demanded more before they were making the turn into the parking garage, they were staying in a hotel close by but Stiles had been adamant that they at least make it to the gift shops and the classic Disneyland today. Derek and Stiles splurged on a four-day pass so Derek wasn’t worried about hitting everything in one day.

When the van was parked Stiles rushed around to the back and pulled out that stupid mysterious box and started ripping open the flaps and walked back around to meet Derek at the opened side door. He held out the box with a grin, “Ta-da!”

Inside, nestled in a bunch of bubble wrap were several crowns and tiaras and he looked at Stiles. “What’s this?”

“Well,” Stiles started as he pulled out the first crown, a simply gold circlet that Stiles fitted on Derek’s head and messed with his hair for a second before he pulled out a small crown and put it on Charlie’s head who was frowning at his father in confusion. Next came out another thinner crown that Stiles put on Rafferty’s head and commanded their younger son to leave it on several times while he pulled out a small comb with a tiara on it that he quickly affixed to Eden’s hair before Stiles decided to actually explain himself, “Today is National Tiara Day and I decided that we are going to all be princes and princesses inside Disneyland today. I require pictures so don’t lose those,” he pointed to the younger children and then at Derek as well who was still staring at all the crowns in confusion.

Stiles pulled the last two items out of the box and Denali looked them over with a shrewd eye before she pointed at the more masculine circlet that Stiles was holding that was probably supposed to be for him and Stiles shook his head. Denali gave her Tata one of her stubborn Stilinski looks and Stiles sighed before handing over the circlet which left him with a tiara that was covered in flowers and jewels. It was definitely a crown fit for a queen, Derek thought as his took the crown from Stiles and pressed it to his husband’s head, making sure it stayed where he put it and tried valiantly not to grin at how he looked.

“Oh, shut it PrinceWolf!” Stiles snarked but he was grinning and pressing his hands together in happiness so Derek wasn’t too concerned.

Derek and Stiles affixed leashes to Eden and Rafferty, and somewhere along the lines Stiles had added nametags to the harnesses “Fox and Spark” much to Derek’s amusement. Denali held onto Charlie’s hand as they locked the van, grabbed their bags and headed in.

“Okay kids, your mission should you choose to accept is spend as much of Daddy’s money as you can get! Do you accept?”

All the kids squealed a discordant chorus of ‘yes Tata’ and Derek grabbed Stiles into a quick hug as they started towards the tram.

They took pictures on the tram and in front of the park doors, they all took turns wearing each of the crowns and taking pictures and Stiles, despite being a grown man squealed in excitement when he got to take pictures with Belle from Beauty and the Beast and Moana and got to see several of the princes as well. They got ‘oohs and awws’ for their family of royalty.

They took pictures with every single character they could find and made it a contest to see how many people they could convince to wear the crowns as well, in lines and when they were getting food and Stiles and Denali convinced at least seven different employees to wear one of them for pictures.

Derek’s face hurt from how much he smiled that day.

And it was only the first day of their vacation, he couldn’t wait to share the rest of it with his husband and his family.

And later when they looked at all the pictures, each and every one of them wore their crowns with pride. Especially Stiles.


End file.
